zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite
I hope I can do this right... my first fanfic post here.Enjoy! Prologue " Link? Link!" Mm? ..I swear.. I just heard Navi... “ Navi? Where are you?” A glow of blue light with wings appeared. “ Link! I missed you!” Navi! I ran towards her. “ I missed you too!” I kept running, but I didn’t seem to be going anywhere. I was stuck. “ Navi? I can’t reach you…” It all started to fade. “ Where are you..?” “ Link!” I woke up with a jolt. “ Navi?” I looked around. No Navi. I sighed. “ Just another dream, but why do I keep having it?” It had been two months since I came back from the forest. When I left the Temple of Time, Navi, My friend and partner, had disappeared for a reason, but she never told me why. I miss you… “Link! Out here! Come out on the porch!” Oh! It was Saria! I could always talk to her! She might understand my dreams. “ I’ll be out in a minute!” I called. I got dressed and went out on my porch. Just as I thought, Saria. She lived in a house right next to me. We were friends since we met. She was almost like a sister to me.I looked down and waved, She waved back. As usual she had her dyed green hair (matching the color of the forest) held back with a hair band. And her green skirt went perfectly with her top. Maybe I can show her one of my new tricks! I turned the opposite way she was facing, stood in front of the lower rail, and jumped backwards. I felt my self spin over twice and my feet met the ground gracefully. “Ta-da!” I said triumphantly. Saria clapped. "Wow Link! That was an awesome back flip!” She commented. I took a bow and smiled. “ But anyway Link, do you want to go to the forest meadow with me? We can practice our ocarinas together! You know, the one you got when you were in Castle town?” Oh yeah, the Ocarina of Time that Zelda gave me. “Sure, we can go there!” I replied. I’ll tell Saria when we get there. “ Isn’t this place beautiful?” Saria asked. I nodded and stretched my arms. “It almost seems like a maze here… but I know this place so well for some reason…” She trailed off, looking around. I knew she was the Sage of the Forest, but she wouldn’t know for another seven years, it really wasn’t a surprise to me that she’s so connected to the forest. Saria took a turn and headed up some stairs, into a narrow passageway. “Oh, good times. I remember when there was a big moblin with a huge club I had to get past… then I beat it to get into the Forest Temple. I don’t know why I keep thinking of the past when I was a hero…” I thought, and sighed. Saria turned towards me. “ Link? What’s wrong?” “ I’ll tell you when we get there, Okay?” I promised. She nodded and kept walking. It didn’t change. The steps leading into the temple were broken, and was impossible to get up without a hook shot. Hm, I wonder how Saria got in there…maybe she just climbed the tree next to the steps. “ Hey Saria, do you want to see something cool?” I asked.Her eyes sparkled. “ sure!”.I got out my Ocarina and played the Minute of the forest, which usually teleported me to the forest. Green sparkles swirled around me and carried me in the air, which a few moments later I found myself on a triforce platform spot, a few feet away from Saria. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O. “ That’s pretty cool!Where’d you learn to do that? Oh Link, if you keep boosting your ego like this your head well explode.” She giggled. “ I learned it from…another friend.” I couldn’t explain to her about Sheik and his alter ego, Zelda. “ Oh. Do you want to play with our ocarinas together?” I sat down on a stump with her.“ Saria… can I talk to you about something please?”